Lovely Cutie Marks
by Tortured Artist
Summary: Rainbow Dash always thought she knew everything about her little pink friend, but when Pinkie lured her to Sugar Cube Corner with the promise of cake, she was surprised by what Pinkie had to tell her: she has a Cutie Mark fetish.


Lovely Cutie Marks

Pinkie Pie stared up at the clouds overhead, watching for a rainbow. She was outside in the open with nothing to protect her from the upcoming rain, but nothing was going to deter her from her quest. Her heart skipped a beat with joy as she saw the rainbow. The normally energetic Pinkie suddenly felt hesitant, but she was not going to back down. Tonight was the night, and not even rain would stand in her way.

"Oh Rain-bow Da-ash!" shouted Pinkie in a singsong voice. Like a meteor, the rainbow shot down to the earth and stopped before Pinkie, hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here? It's going to rain."

Pinkie wore a childish smile on her face, flattered that Rainbow would care about her wellbeing. With her goal in mind, she spoke up with her usual cheerful voice. "I was wondering if you want to come over to my place tonight. I've got cake."

"I don't know, I've got things to do tonight," Rainbow put a hoof to her chin in thought, "but I could stay for an hour or two once I'm done with the clouds."

"Great. See me at Sugar Cube Corner when you're done." Pinkie skipped away, her curly hair bouncing with each bound. "Don't be late."

With a mystified look on her face, Rainbow watched Pinkie skip away. "Weird, it looks like she's up to something." Unconcerned, she went about her business, gathering the clouds. Once the rain was started at full force, she flew back down to Sugar Cube Corner, the rain easily sliding off her streamlined body. The store was closed and dark save for a single window that glowed with candlelight. It was open so she flew inside. There, she realized that she was in Pinkie's bedroom with Pinkie herself sitting on the bed.

"Wow, I've never been inside your bedroom before. Is Mr. and Mrs. Cake here?"

"No, they're in Manehatten right now on a business trip. We have the place all to ourselves."

Rainbow shut the window behind her.

"Uh, Dashie," said Pinkie with a playfully cock-eyed smile, "could you close the curtain too."

"Uh, sure." Gripping the curtain's string with her teeth, Rainbow pulled the curtain closed, the pitter-pattering of rain echoed throughout the room.

"Why don't you sit down with me?" said Pinkie. In the dim candlelight, every curve on her body seemed augmented by the dancing shadows, revealing her in a hauntingly sensual way to Rainbow.

"O-Okay," said Rainbow, awkwardly. She sat down on the bed, nervously rubbing her hooves together. "Sooo, where's the cake you said you had?"

Pinkie scooted over. "Later, but first, there's something else I want us to do together." Pinkie sat down behind Rainbow and pressed her nose into the crook of Rainbow's neck. "The truth is...I'm in love with someone."

"In love? You? Funny, I've never expected you to have a crush on someone."

"Oh yes, and only now have I gotten the courage to confess my feelings." Pinkie spoke in a voice that was uncharacteristically low and soft.

"Really? Who is this stallion?"

Pinkie wrapped her arms around Rainbow's neck and whispered into the pegasus's ear, "I'm not into...stallions." Slowly and gently, she ran her tongue along Rainbow's ear.

"Pink...ie?" Rainbow wanted to resist, but the sensation of Pinkie's tongue kept her glued in place.

Pinkie slowly ran a trail of kisses leading down from the ear to the cheek. She continued her way down, kissing and licking all the way to Rainbow's neck. Rainbow began to shiver as strange feelings began to stir within her. Then, for a brief moment, she regained control of her senses.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" shouted Rainbow, forcing her way out of Pinkie's grip.

Pinkie laid Rainbow onto the bed, kissing further down to Rainbow's chest, gradually ascending until she was nuzzling her nose against Rainbow's Cutie Mark. "Dashie, have I ever told you that I always loved your Cutie Mark?"

"Uh...no," answered Rainbow, feeling uncomfortable with the seductive way Pinkie talked.

Without warning, Pinkie ran her tongue along Rainbow's Cutie Mark.

"Hey, stop that."

Pinkie placed one hoof against Rainbow's abdomen, gently holding her in place as Pinkie continued to affectionately lick the Cutie Mark.

Rainbow could feel her whole body getting hot, but whether it was from embarrassment or something else, she was not sure.

Pinkie lifted her head up, looking at Rainbow with her cute smile. "Do you like me, Dashie?"

"Of course, you're a good friend."

"No," Pinkie leaned forward until she was almost nose-to-nose with Rainbow, "I mean do you _like_ me?"

"Well, I..."

Pinkie giggled. "Stop trying to hide it. I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same way I look at you."

"But..."

"And tonight I finally have the courage to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I _like_ you too." Pinkie locked lips with Rainbow. It was a brief and gentle kiss. When she pulled away, she laughed upon seeing the stunned look on Rainbow's face.

Rainbow watched Pinkie as she crawled away. At first, Rainbow thought Pinkie was going for her Cutie Mark again, but as Pinkie got into position, Rainbow could clearly see that the little pink pony was aiming for a different target.

"Pinkie, sh-should we be doing this?"

Pinkie got on all fours, her chin against the sheets and her tail waving in anticipation. "If you want me to stop," she sultrily moved in closer, "just say so."

Rainbow let out a cry of alarm as Pinkie worked her magic. At first, she thought it was a dream. How could someone as bubbly and airheaded as Pinkie try something like this? Rainbow pressed her head against the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body. She tried to tell Pinkie to stop, but only groans escaped her lips. After a while, she began to relax. Despite all moral inhibitions, she felt happy and whole. As she closed her eyes and let her lover work, deep down, she knew that she wanted this too, and it was only then did she realize it.

Rainbow opened her eyes to see Pinkie's tail in her face. "What are you doing?"

"It's a game I've always wanted to try. I think it's called a...96, I think."

"Uh, o-kay. If you want me to." Getting the gist, Rainbow gradually began savoring the taste of pink.

The minutes ticked by as the two worked. While Rainbow was slow and timid, Pinkie dove in with the enthusiasm of a hungry dog scarfing down a bowl of pudding. Pinkie's extra efforts put Rainbow to the brink faster.

Rainbow tried to concentrate, but the passions were becoming too intense. "Pink...ie...I...I..." Rainbow let out a scream of joy. Her body shook as if electricity was coursing through her body, fogging her mind. As she came to her senses, she saw Pinkie looking at her with a warm smile on her face.

"You're not done yet," said Pinkie.

"Oh, it won't take me long." Rainbow rolled Pinkie onto her back with a gentle nudge of her hooves. She was able to get on all fours now that she was freed from the weight of her partner. She leaned in, eager to finish what she started.

"Oh, Dashie..." Pinkie let out a groan of pleasure, her whole body shaking with delight. She placed her hooves against the back of Rainbow's head as if afraid they would separate. "Uh, right there...that's the spot."

Most mares when they climax would scream or cry. For Pinkie, she let out a fit of uncontrollable laughter. As if she was a filly again, Pinkie giggled with sheer joy and satisfaction, her high-pitched cackles echoing throughout the store before finishing with a long satisfied sigh.

Rainbow flopped down onto the bed next to Pinkie and said, "Thank you."

"You were pretty good yourself."

"No, I mean for helping me to...you know...come out of the closet."

Pinkie leaned to one side, using one hoof to support her head. "Does this mean we're lovers?"

"I don't know. What would the others think?"

Pinkie giggled. "You worry too much."

"There is one thing I do know," Rainbow gave Pinkie a quick and affectionate kiss on the cheek, "I'm starting to like your Cutie Mark, too."

Rainbow leaned over and licked Pinkie's Cutie Mark.

"Haha...stop it...haha...that tickles." Pinkie laughed hysterically as she felt her lover's tongue run along her balloon-shaped Cutie Mark.

Rainbow did not relent, wanting more than anything else to hear Pinkie's adorable laugh.

**The End**


End file.
